


bad things happen bingo (#01)

by grosskopf



Series: /betalovinghousehold [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Drabble Collection, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: a drabble collection with prompt fills of my bthb card. chapters are individually rated & drabbles might repeat in other drabble collections if it's filling multiple prompts.
Series: /betalovinghousehold [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	1. the card

  1. ~~Memory loss~~
  2. Public execution/torture
  3. Forced to beg
  4. Forcibly stripped
  5. Lotus-eater machine
  6. Knife to the throat
  7. Fevers
  8. Internalized prejudice
  9. Poison/venom
  10. Insomnia
  11. Paralyzed by fear
  12. Self-harm
  13. Mistaken identity
  14. Biting
  15. Hurt caretaker
  16. Hospital stay
  17. Brain damage
  18. Body swap
  19. Harmful healing
  20. Comatose
  21. Insecurity
  22. Raspy breathing
  23. Made a lab rat
  24. Rope burns
  25. Chronic pain




	2. memory loss (T)

The young beta looks at the alpha in front of her, there's _nothing_ about them in her mind. It's a handsome alpha, tall, tanned skin and dark eyes and hair. They had an incredibly soft and calm expression all the time. So if she's being sincere, she can see why she'd get together with this alpha. Just _together_ , not mated, there's no indication of a mating and the alpha seems to avoid talking about it. Maybe to not upset her, she's already upset enough about the void in her memories.

But other things bother her. It's been a week and she hears it _every_ night, the distressed sounds that come from the alpha's bedroom. Little moans and whimpering and tossing around the bed until she hears the door being open and steps walking away. Every night at 2 in the morning, she hears the nightmares. And forty-five minutes lates - she waits - the steps come back and the alpha is in their room again. Does she knows what they're about? Is she supposed to do something? Her instinct tell her that she's supposed to help.

"Alpha?" She asks quietly.

"Yes?"

"How... how many things you're not telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I notice things, I'm not _stupid_. I noticed sometimes it looks like... you want to get closer and you don't."

"Don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I can hear your nightmares. You screamed last night," it makes the alpha stop mid-action and put the forl down again. "Don't lie to me."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Whatever you want doesn't make me more uncomfortable than you screaming in panic," the beta gets up and walks to stop beside the alpha. "Can you turn?" The alpha does, head hanging low. "Alpha?"

"Hm?"

"We're together."

"Sorta. You don't remember."

"But we're together. Do we sleep together?" The alpha nods. "It helps with your nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. You don't have to explain."

"Just..." the alpha reaches and fidgets with a loose thread on the beta's shirt and it looks like a thing they always do. "You're my comfort scent. That's why you stopped using scent blockers, actually. You said you wanted to be always there."

"Oh," the beta holds their face and the alpha seems to _melt_ under her touch. "That's why sometimes you seem to want to be closer?"

"Yes."

"You just want... comfort?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, it's stupid, it's cub's stuff-"

"Don't apologize. It's alright. You don't have to apologize for needing anything."


End file.
